


You Are My Sunshine - Heliot

by dracothelittlepuff



Series: draco's Heliot [5]
Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, You Are My Sunshine, i love them sm, okay i admit this isnt my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracothelittlepuff/pseuds/dracothelittlepuff
Summary: My AU where Mary Ann didn't die at the party, and years later - they're grandparents by this point, in their 80s.
Relationships: Ernest Hemingway/George Eliot, Ernest Hemingway/Mary Ann Evans
Series: draco's Heliot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You Are My Sunshine - Heliot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a bad b!tch, you can't kill me, AKA Heliot sadness luvs <3  
> TW: Death.  
> Enjoy ;)

Ernest saw her in bed, pale and weak, and he knew. He just knew.

Mary Ann opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "Ernest..."

"My dear. My dear." He felt tears well up in his eyes, his vision went blurry, and he wiped them away. Ernest moved to curl up beside Mary Ann. He took her into his lap and her fingers closed in on his shirt. "Ernest, darling."

"Yes, my dear?" He whispered.

"Sing."

"Uh..."

"Please. For me."

Ernest started crying properly. Mary Ann reached up to wipe away his tears and she began,

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms-

Do you know this one? I think so.

-But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried."

Ernest cried harder. "No, you'll be- please, no. You'll be okay. You'll be fine."

"Ernest. Please. You know it." She pulled his hand to rest above her heart. "Please."

The thump of it made him open his mouth.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

Mary Ann let her eyes flutter closed. A serene smile came to her lips.

"I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me and love another  
You'll regret it all some day"

Mary Ann's lips moved and she opened her mouth again. She murmured along with the next verse, looking up into Ernest's eyes, her own filled with love and affection and a tinge of sadness.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

Mary Ann suddenly tightened her grip on his shirt and Ernest held her, he held her for everything he was worth. She pressed her face against his chest, smiling again.

"You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me and love another  
You have shattered all of my dreams"

He hesitated, faltered for the first time since beginning the song.

"You are my sunshine," Mary Ann sang shakily. "My only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey"

Ernest could have laughed, but he was still sobbing through singing. The next part was sung together.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

Mary Ann stopped singing and there were a few seconds of silence.

"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains"

Her chest didn't move in breaths anymore, but there was still the thump of her heart. Her caramel-brown hair in the soft, warm light looked beautiful.

"So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame"

Her fingers loosened their grip on his shirt. She was perfect. She was everything.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey"

Mary Ann's heart leapt irregularly, slowed... stopped.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
